


Coffee Beans and Chai Tea

by findingrogers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Tsukki, M/M, kuroo is kinda a hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingrogers/pseuds/findingrogers
Summary: Tsukishima Kei doesn't necessarily hate his job... it's the customers he doesn't like.. well, most of themaka Tsukki is a barista with a weak spot for customers sporting bedheads





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greentree99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree99/gifts).



> this was the first fic I wrote for haikyuu!! I decided to post here!! (it was originally a birthday present for my fav meme)

Tsukishima Kei hated his job. Okay, no, that was a lie. He loved being surrounded by the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods. He loved making the drinks, too. Sometimes he even liked his coworkers. Well, he liked Yamaguchi and his surprisingly salty commentary. 

 

What he didn't like, what he really hated about his job, were the customers. The customers like the woman in front of him. He sighed and waited for her to order as she held her phone to her chest, mouth opening and closing as she thought, with more likeness to a fish than any person really should be able to attain.

 

Tsukishima glanced over at Yamaguchi who was cleaning tables out in the lobby. Normally Kei hated cleaning the lobby but he would have given anything in that moment to be the one picking straw wrappers off of the tables rather than stay here waiting for the woman (he had deemed her Miss Fish in his head) to choose between a pumpkin spice latte and a white chocolate mocha.

 

His eyes flicked back to the woman in question when she drew in a loud breath as she took a step forward. “Um,” her lips lifted into a smirk, “can I get a medium half white chocolate half pumpkin spice, no whip with skim milk?” her head tilted to the side when she finished ordering and she didn’t make eye contact with Kei, choosing instead to check her phone while she waited to hear her total.

 

Kei took a breath, mouth falling into a frown before opening to answer. 

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we aren’t allowed to mix the flavors.”

 

That got her attention. Her eyes finally met Kei’s and her mouth pinched tight as though she had eaten something sour.

 

“Seriously?” her head fell to the side again and Kei started to wonder if maybe the muscles in her neck had a hard time keeping her head up.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Corporate policy.”

 

“You can’t just mix the two together just this once?” Her eyes narrowed as her voice crept close to a whine.

 

Kei sighed. He wished he could say this was the first time someone had asked. He wished this wasn’t a common occurrence. More than anything, he wished Miss Fish would leave.

 

“No, ma’am. I’m sorry but it’s like I said. Corporate policy.”

 

She huffed, “is there a manager I could speak to?”

 

Kei smirked. This was one of his favorite questions. If only for the reactions he received.

 

“I am the manager, ma’am,” he smiled as he watched her eyes pop open wide. “Like I said corporate policy prohibits us from mixing flavors. If you like, we can make you a small of each. However, we aren't allowed to mix them.” 

 

“Well then, never mind,” she puffed again before flipping her hair over her shoulder and storming out the door. 

 

Kei sighed and shook his head, looking up in time to catch Yamaguchi giggling into his palm.

 

“Yamaguchi, shut up,” he sighed again. It felt like he sighed more than anything since becoming a manager at the shop.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chirped from across the lobby, still snickering into his hand.

 

Kei glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Suga came to relieve him from his shift. He could make it fifteen minutes. He hoped.

 

The bell above the door chimed as a figure walked through the entryway, drawing Kei’s eyes away from the clock, as he prepared himself for another self-entitled customer. He wasn't expecting to see a man walk in like a model walking the runway and Kei had to do a double take. 

 

The man was gorgeous in a rumpled kind of way, his hair sticking up in a wild mess that couldn’t be described as anything other than bedhead. He was dressed in a flowing oversized cardigan over a loose white t-shirt and dark jeans. Kei normally wasn’t one for that hipster kind of look, but this guy actually pulled it off beautifully. The man smirked as he strolled up to the counter and Kei took a deep breath to brace himself when the man removed his round sunglasses.

 

“Hello,” Kei greeted the man in a soft voice, tipping his head forward in a nod.

 

“Hi,” the man’s smirk became a full on grin as Kei’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

 

“Wh-what can we get for you?” Kei mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He never stuttered and this stupid beheaded hipster had him tripping over words??

 

“Hmm,” Bedhead hummed, his golden eyes never leaving Kei’s. “I’d like a chai tea latte, a banana nut muffin, and a date with you,” his eyes flicked down for a moment to read the name on Kei’s apron, “Tsukishima.”

 

Kei reeled back in shock for a second, composure slipping before a practiced smirk fell into place.

 

“And what, may I ask, led you to believe I would agree to such a thing after that terrible line?” Kei tipped his head back, looking down his nose at the unfairly gorgeous man before him.

 

Bedhead grinned, like a cat about to catch the canary, and Tsukishima swallowed, refusing to let his languid facade crack again.

 

“Well,” Bedhead leaned forward, pressing his palms to the counter as he got closer to Tsukishima, grin still firmly in place as he practically purred, “at least let me give you my number.”

 

Kei watched, dumbfounded, as the man reached lazily across the counter and grabbed the pen off of Kei’s apron with one hand and a napkin with the other. Kei stayed standing still, eyes locked on Bedhead as the man leaned forward and wrote something on the napkin in a flowing scrawl. When he finished writing, Bedhead slid the napkin across the counter and Kei’s eyes followed the movement, trying to catch what had been written.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou 

 

Kei glimpsed a phone number written below the name before looking back up to Bedhe- Kuroo, he corrected himself.

 

“Well, Kuroo,” Kei liked the way the name felt on his tongue, rolling off as easily as the man before him had strolled through the door. “I hope you aren’t expecting that chai to be free because of this.”

 

Kuroo smiled, a seemingly real one this time that took Kei’s breath away.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Tsukishima.”

 

Kei felt his smirk fall and quickly entered the order into the register, attempting to distract himself from the fluttering of his heart. He could feel his cheeks turning red and he mentally cursed his fair skin.

 

“That’ll be $7.75,” Kei met the man's eyes again, trying not to flinch at the intensity he found there.

 

Kuroo handed over the money, eyes never straying from Kei’s. 

 

“I'll have your tea and muffin ready for you in just a moment,” Kei gave a small bow before moving to make the tea. He was going to make the best damn chai tea Mr. Bedhead would ever have.

 

Yamaguchi made his way around the counter, eyeing Kei with a knowing look.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei muttered quietly.

 

Yamaguchi snickered. “I didn't say a word~”

 

Kei rolled his eyes and set to finish mixing the tea, adding a small sprinkle of cinnamon and nutmeg over the whipped cream, then placed the lid on top. He looked down at the cup before him, wondering whether or not to write his number on the side. 

 

He gave a small shrug. Fuck it. He grabbed the sharpie, writing his first name and number on the cup’s jacket. 

 

He turned back toward Bedh- Kuroo with a small smile to give him the cup.

 

“Here you are,” their fingers brushed and Kei held back a small gasp.

 

“Thank you,” Kuroo’s smile resembled the Cheshire Cat as he took his tea and muffin. “I hope to be hearing from you soon.”

 

Kei smirked back, “We'll see.”

 

Kuroo laughed at that, a small chuckle, before nodding his head and turning to leave.

 

Suga walked in then, eyes almost popping out of his head as Kuroo nodded and said a soft greeting before walking out the door.

 

“Am I hallucinating or did I just see your name and number written on his cup, Kei?” Suga smiled in a way that some would say was sweet, but Kei new better by now.

 

“Maybe,” he pursed his lips, trying to figure out the best way to deal with this situation.

 

Suga’s eyes got impossibly wider when he caught sight of the napkin on the counter.

 

“Ooo~” Suga singsonged at him. “I see~~” 

 

Kei sputtered for a second -- he didn't know how to handle Suga sometimes. Sugawara Koushi was the sweetest, most deviant person anyone could ever meet, and Kei couldn't tell if Suga was proud or feeling mischievous.

 

“Well,” Suga smiled brilliantly, “I hope you plan on contacting him because if you don't, I will,” he winked before pulling on his apron and clocking in.

 

“I-I…” Kei stuttered for a moment, trying to find the best response.

 

Suga laughed and strolled over to the register, grabbing the napkin and tucking it into Kei’s pocket. “Best to keep that safe,” he patted the pocket then turned toward Yamaguchi. “Yama, our darling Kei is growing up, giving his number to our attractive customers and all.”

 

Yamaguchi snickered again and Kei turned to glare at him but gave up with a sigh. It was his own fault for getting so flustered. He normally wasn't quite so bold, at least not when it came to flirting.

 

He cleaned up his area and went to the back office to start on his paperwork for the shift. Kei was having a difficult time concentrating, however, because his mind kept wandering to the napkin in his pocket. He finally gave in, pulling it out to stare at the name. Kuroo Tetsurou. It fit the man, that was sure. Kei studied the napkin, the handwriting was flowing and rushed but nice. He sat there for a moment, warring with himself. He did already give Kuroo his number, what more would it hurt to at least save Kuroo’s?

 

Kei groaned and set his head on the desk. Why hadn't Kuroo just come in a few minutes later? Why couldn't Suga be the one having to deal with this problem?

 

Kei reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and placing it on the desk. He could do this. He could save the number and wait at least a few hours befo- the phone chimed and Kei looked at it with wide eyes. He looked toward the front before unlocking it to see the message.

 

Unknown: hey so i guess this means you want that date then kei?

 

Kei: I guess it must, Kuroo.

 

Kuroo: i would ask u to coffee but that doesnt seem fair to u. how abt dinner? tonight at 7. i kno a great place

 

Kei: Sure. Where are we meeting?

 

Kuroo: how abt i pick u up?

 

Kei grinned to himself as he typed his address. Maybe he didn't hate all of the customers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kurotsukki is my jam and I really enjoyed writing this!!! I do have another chapter planned I just have to actually get around to writing it out lmao but pls do look forward to more!!!
> 
> u can find me on Tumblr @bokuto-kou or @ufoikawas 
> 
> come yell with me about the volleybaes!!


End file.
